


Protective Custody

by JediFighterPilot2727



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mon-El (Supergirl TV 2015) Bashing, Mon-El (Supergirl TV 2015) Being an Asshole, Pre-Relationship, Sharing a Bed, just at the end, lena being extra, not horrible though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediFighterPilot2727/pseuds/JediFighterPilot2727
Summary: Tumblr Prompt -AU idea can you do a supercorp where they inexplicably have to share a bed??? Bonus points of mon (pain in the ass) el catches them and gets a rude awakening. LYSM <3 <3





	Protective Custody

**Author's Note:**

> This was a part of the tumblr promptathon that got a little long so I decided to put it up over here too! Hope y'all enjoy!

“I’m really sorry about this.”

Kara says apologetically, setting their bags on the sofa before continuing.

“If it makes you feel any better, Alex says it should be like two nights, tops.”

It doesn’t.

Make Lena feel better that is.

Especially now that she’s getting a chance to look around the hotel room. 

And she isn’t being a snob, really she isn’t, but the whole place just feels . . . 

Dingy.

“Why do we have to stay here again? I know plenty of luxury hotels in national city that would be happy to-“

“That’s just it, Lee, that’s exactly where they would look for you! No one would ever guess that you’re in a place like this! It’s safer this way!”

“My best friend is Supergirl and I don’t even get the perk of being able to stay at a five star hotel when some idiot is trying to kill me?” She arches an eyebrow in Kara’s direction, but the other woman only pouts.

“I don’t want anything to happen to you, I want to take every precaution. I’m sorry this place isn’t the Hilton, but I’d rather sleep in a pile of trash for a week than have you get hurt. Besides, this place isn’t SO bad. I mean there’s a free ice machine down the hall! Free ice!”

Lena crinkles her nose at the thought of using ice machine left unattended for hours at a time.

Kara’s hands settle on her shoulders, rubbing up and down her arms in a soothing motion.

She tries not to shiver at the touch.

“It’ll be fun, like a sleepover.”

“A sleepover.” She deadpans.

“I’ll get popcorn, and takeout, and ice cream! And we can watch scary movies and play truth or dare!” Kara frowns. "At least I think that’s what people do at sleepovers, I’ve never actually been to one before.”

That’s when Lena feels her resolve break. 

Because yes, the situation is shitty, and the hotel room is less than ideal; but Kara is desperately trying to not only to keep Lena safe, but also to make the situation more bearable.

She sighs, casting a long look at the bed. 

“Fine, but you have to get extra potstickers so I can actually have some, I want green mint chocolate chip ice cream, and you take the money i give you and but a completely new bedspread and sheet set, because I am not sleeping on that thing - I can see stains on it without a blacklight. If you do that then I promise not to leave until Alex says its safe."

Kara’s face breaks out in a wide grin.

“Deal!”

\- - - - - - - - - - 

The comforter Kara picks out is absolutely hideous.

It’s covered in a floral print that is too bright and too busy for Lena’s taste. 

But still, it’s clean and soft and she can’t complain. 

She’s pretty sure the money Kara saved on the comforter went towards potstickers, because there are enough of them that even Kara is left moaning about too much food. The scary movie idea is quickly tossed, because neither of them can sit past the first jump scare. So instead, they find themselves sitting across from each other on the bed, a bowl of popcorn between them. 

“Truth or dare?” Kara tosses a piece of popcorn at Lena and she fails to catch it in her mouth, instead watching as it fall in her lap.

“Hmmm, truth.”

“Have you ever hacked anything illegal?”

“I’m pretty sure hacking in general is illegal, Kara.”

Another piece of popcorn flies at her head. 

Lena grins.

“Yes.”

“Really? What?”

“You didn’t ask what I’ve hacked, just if i had or not.”

Kara rolls her eyes and Lena laughs before posing her question.

“Truth or dare?” 

“Ooh!! Dare!”

Lena thinks for a moment.

“I dare you to go take a selfie from the Empire State building.”

“Pshh, that’s easy!”

Before she can blink, Kara is gone in a rush of wind. 

Six seconds, that’s how long it takes Kara to get back. Lena barely has time to register the sound of the room door slamming with Kara’s return before a flushed Kara is waving her phone in Lena’s face.

She grabs the phone to steady it, laughing when she sees the picture. It’s Kara in her Supergirl suit, flying above the Empire State building, eyes crossed and tongue hanging out of her mouth. 

“Dork!”

“Yeah, but you love me though!” Kara grins cheekily and Lena feels her heart hammer in her chest. 

“Truth or dare?” Kara mumbles around a mouthful of popcorn. 

And maybe she’s on a sugar high from the ice cream, or maybe all of the attempts on her life have her feeling daring; but she feels herself step over the ledge. 

“Dare me to kiss you.” 

Kara’s eyes flicker to her lips and then freeze, and Lena feels her heart freeze with them. 

After a breathless moment, Kara speaks.

“Are you sure?”

This is her chance to take it back, to say she misspoke - but she doesn’t, instead forging ahead.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been more sure of anything in my life.”

Kara doesn’t say anything and Lena feels her heart sink. Finally, blue eyes rise to meet hers.

“This isn’t - I’m not -“ Kara’s hand flutters up to push at glasses that aren’t there and Lena takes pity on her.

“Kara, it’s fine. You don’t have to, I shouldn’t have said anything. Just please, forget I said anything.” She smiles sadly, and a look of panic crosses Kara’s face.

“No! No, I don’t want to forget, I just -“ She exhales shakily. “I was just trying to say that I don’t want it to be just a kiss.”

“Kara, I don’t -“

“I’ve been trying to ask you out for a month!” Kara blurts. “But every time I start to say anything, the words just catch in my throat. You’re my best friend, Lee. And I didn’t want to mess that up.” A grin slowly spreads across Kara’s face. “But if you think it’s a safe bet . . . I dare you. To kiss -“

Lena doesn’t wait for her to finish, lunging across the bed and tackling her - lips crashing together in a heated kiss. 

Maybe shitty hotel rooms and DEO protective custody weren’t so bad after all.

\- - - - - - - - - - 

Blackout curtains. 

Another thing cheap hotel rooms don’t have. 

Lena would be irritated, but the sight of Kara bathed in the soft glow of the sun is enough to stop her in her tracks. 

She would wake up early every morning if this were the sight to greet her. 

Kara’s blonde hair is splayed across the pillow case, eyes closed and mouth open in a silent snore. Lena’s eyes trace down the muscles of her neck and across her bare shoulders. The hideous comforter hides Kara’s breasts from view, but Lena still has images saved in her mind from the night before. 

Well, early the same morning, really. 

“I can feel you staring at me.” Kara mumbles, eyes still closed. 

“Sorry.” She makes to move, but Kara shifts beneath her, hands coming up to grab Lena’s hips and lift her so that she’s straddling Kara.

“I didn’t say I minded.” Kara peeks at her from between heavy lashes and Lena grins. 

“I thought of another con for cheap hotels.”

“What’s that?”

“No breakfast in bed.”

“Mmm, every hotel has breakfast in bed when it takes your superhero girlfriend less than three minutes to fly to Paris and bring back your favorite croissants.” Kara flips them and Lena finds herself pressed back into the mattress, Kara’s teeth nipping at her neck. 

“You . . . you don’t have to . .. mmm, you don’t have to fly to Paris.” She manages to stutter out between moans.

“I want to.” Kara promises, pulling back so Lena can see the sincerity in her eyes. “Almost as much as I want to -“

There’s a knock on the door and then a rattling of the door knob before the door is swinging open. 

Kara presses her protectively into the mattress with one hand, and pulls the covers up with the other; Lena’s heart pounding for an entirely different reason than it had been a few seconds before.

When the figure at the door is revealed, Kara groans.

“Mon-el, what are you doing here?”

“Well, I heard my girlfriend got stuck playing body guard all night, so I thought I’d stop by and see her. Why is there popcorn all over the floor?"

She can almost hear Kara roll her eyes. 

“For the last time, I’m not your girlfriend. I will never be your girlfriend. And I would appreciate it if you would learn to knock because I was sort of in the middle of something.”

“Anything I can help with?” Mon-el asks suggestively and Lena wants to gag, instead she sits up, taking care that everything below her shoulders remains covered. 

“I don’t think so.” She says coolly, and Mon-el’s eyes widen in surprise. 

“Why are you and Lena in the same bed?”

“Because it’s safer if we share a room.” Lena says wryly, and Kara snorts.

“We’re together, Mon-el. As in girlfriends.”

“Oh! Oh!” Realization dawns on his face, and a raunchy grin spreads across his face. “I could still help, I mean, on Daxam-“

“If Lena and I ever decide to share our bed, it will decidedly _not_ be with you.”

“But -“

“Out.” Kara points towards the door, and Lena doesn’t think she’s ever heard Kara sound so menacing. It’s inexplicably satisfying.

Mon-el turns and lets himself out, closing the door behind him.

Or rather, he tries to close the door behind him. 

“Umm, I think - I think I broke it.” He holds up the handle, and Lena can feel Kara tense beside her.

“I swear to Rao, if you’re still here in two seconds, I will personally wreck you.”

Thankfully, he seems to take the warning to heart because he vanishes from sight and Kara collapses back on the bed before reaching for her shirt and pajama pants. 

“Ugh I get that he’s new to Earth or whatever, but I’m pretty sure breaking somebody’s door is illegal on all planets.” Kara wedges a chair under the door before picking her phone up from the table. “On the plus side, Alex says it’s safe for you to go back to your apartment.”

Lena waits until Kara is looking back at her for a response before she raises her eyebrow and suggestively tugs her bottom lip between her teeth.

“Will you come home with me? We could finish what we started?”

“How fast can you get dressed?"

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr -Jedifighterpilot2727


End file.
